


power couple

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, But only for Pepper, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Power Couple, Soft Natasha Romanov, Soft Pepper Potts, bamf women getting shit done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Natasha always found herself in awe of Pepper’s transformation once her killer heels were on. At home, puttering around their kitchen in her bare feet, Pepper was soft and sweet. She’d madeheart-shaped pancakesfor the world’s deadliest assassin that morning, for god’s sake (they had tasted delicious; Pepper was an amazing cook). But in the boardroom, towering over everyone in her six-inch heels, there were no hints of that softness. Every word was deliberately sharp, aimed to get what she wanted when she wanted it.It was pretty hot, Natasha wasn’t going to lie.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	power couple

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr who wanted powercouple peppernat
> 
> enjoy!

Natasha didn’t reprise her role of Natalie Rushman often, but when Pepper needed a little extra support in the boardroom, she was happy to oblige. She carried a few more knives than Natalie had, but she stayed as cool and professional as ever. 

Natasha always found herself in awe of Pepper’s transformation once her killer heels were on. At home, puttering around their kitchen in her bare feet, Pepper was soft and sweet. She’d made  _ heart-shaped pancakes  _ for the world’s deadliest assassin that morning, for god’s sake (they had tasted delicious; Pepper was an amazing cook). But in the boardroom, towering over everyone in her six-inch heels, there were no hints of that softness. Every word was deliberately sharp, aimed to get what she wanted when she wanted it. 

It was pretty hot, Natasha wasn’t going to lie. 

That day, Pepper was trying to get one of Tony’s more radical projects approved, so she’d asked Natasha to be there for “moral support”. Natasha was pretty sure she just wanted to show off, but she loved seeing her girlfriend at work more than she loved stabbing people, so really, it was a win-win either way. 

When Pepper strode into the boardroom in her white suit and red lipstick, looking every inch the goddess she was, Natasha followed a step behind in her Black Widow regalia. She reveled in the flinches from the board members as she took her seat behind Pepper’s at the head of the table, taking out a notebook to look the part of dutiful PA. If she flashed the knives strapped to her thighs when she shifted her position, that was her business.

Pepper shot her a grateful smile before turning to the board members with eyes like steel. “If we may begin,” she said, shuffling her papers in front of her. “I’d like to start with-”

“Er, Miss Potts?” one of the men, an old one that Pepper (and by extension, Natasha) hated, raised a tentative hand. “Is there a reason the Black Widow is sitting behind you?”

Natasha let her lips curl up into what she knew was her most menacing grin and waved. Let him be scared; it would serve him right for being an asshole all the time.

“My normal PA is out sick,” Pepper said with a smooth shrug, not missing a beat. She looked over her shoulder at Natasha. “Ms. Romanov was kind enough to fill in for her. She’s almost as good at being my assistant as she is at stopping killer robot apocalypses. Who would’ve guessed?”

“Yeah, boys,” Natasha purred, running a finger down the blade of her knife. “I’m not here as an Avenger, just to help out Miss Potts in any way she needs.”

Another particularly brave (or idiotic) man narrowed his eyes. “Then why do you have so many weapons?” he asked. Natasha had to admire the way he managed to keep his voice mostly even in the face of two of the most dangerous and powerful women in the world.

“Like I said,” she leaned forward, delighting in the way that the table as a whole flinched back. “I’m here to help out Miss Potts in any way she needs. Maybe that means someone gets stabbed. Maybe not. It pays to be prepared, you know.”

Natasha had a feeling that all of Pepper’s proposals were going to get passed. Pepper must have shared it, too, if the conspiring glance she sent Natasha’s way was any indication.’

“Now,” Pepper said sternly, her voice inviting no argument. “We have actually business to attend to, if you don’t mind. Let’s begin.”

\---

“Thank you, Nat,” Pepper said as soon as the room cleared out hours later, showing her appreciation with her lips and wandering hands. "I couldn't have done it without you. You terrified them!"

Natasha leaned into the kiss, smiling against Pepper’s mouth. “Anytime, Pep,” she promised, even though she was pretty sure it was Pepper who was the scary one, at least in the boardroom. “You know how much I love scaring old men. It’s my second favorite thing.”

“Mm?” Pepper hummed. “What’s your first favorite, then? Stabbing them?”

“You, actually,” said Natasha. 

“I’m not a thing, you sap,” Pepper laughed, pulling back. “But I appreciate the sentiment all the same. I love you, too.”

Natasha wouldn’t have called herself soft, but something in Pepper brought it out in her. “You’re the sap,” she grumbled with no heat behind it.

Pepper, wisely, ignored her. “I think there are still some pancakes left over from breakfast, and I’m too lazy to cook,” her eyes twinkled. “Breakfast for dinner?”

Natasha tilted her face up for another sweet kiss. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :))
> 
> im accepting f/f prompts on tumblr right now so hit me up [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
